Give Into Me
by Confessed4Life
Summary: Another R&K fan fic. Not good at writing summaries, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

The sword slid home into the scabbard as the last of their attackers were burned. "Are you sure this man will know anything?" Cara asked Zedd as Richard moved to Kahlan's side. "I'm fine Richard." she said, ignoring his hand and standing on her own. "Who is it we are looking for?" she asked pushing her daggers into her boots. Zedd turned concerned at her winded voice. "His name is Mitchell Myracle, he-" Kahlan's face went white as images flooded her mind. "Mitchell Myracle from Canton?" she asked softly. "Yes." "Do you know him?" Richard asked studding her features. "He is dead." she stated before taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes for a moment. "Are you-" "Yes." She cut Zedd off "How can you be sure?" Cara asked stepping towards her. "Because I killed him." Kahlan stated with a hard fear in her eyes. "When?" Zedd asked watching her carefully. "I was 8."

"Why did you kill him?" Richard asked before he could think "I had to." she said turning away from him. "We should get moving." Zedd reached out, grabbing her arm, "He was a very powerful man. His killer would have been executed." Kahlan raised her eyes to meet his, Richard and Cara stood confused, watching them. "I do not believe they knew who his killer was." her eyes screamed for Zedd not to push, but he had to have answers. "Why did you kill him?" she shook her head and looked to the ground. "I couldn't confess him. I had to stop him." "Stop him?" Richard stepped to her side, turning her to face him. "Why?" "To stop him." she repeated calmly. He felt his heart break as he saw the pain in her eyes. "Zedd, is there any way to find it without him?" he asked taking his eyes from Kahlan. "I do not know." Zedd looked at her, "Do you remember if he had something around his neck?" Kahlan nodded "Yes, but it will not be with his family." "Why?" Cara asked stepping beside Zedd and Richard. "We took it from him." "We?" Richard asked, his mind trying to understand everything. "Someone helped me." she looked from Zedd to Cara and to Richard "A friend." she clarified, seeing his face. "Castiel." Turning, she picked up her pack and sighed. "I'll take you to him." "Good. Let's go." Cara said walking towards her. "It will take two days to reach him." Kahlan called over her shoulder as she walked along side Cara.

His hand ran smoothly through his hair as he watched her sleep. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, he had almost lost her, and he couldn't bare to lose a moment with sleep. He wished he could hold her, touch her, and kiss her as he had done that night in the forest. She had not been his Kahlan and he longed to show this Kahlan how much he loved her. He didn't know how much longer he could go on like this. The urge to feel her body against his, to have his lips on her skin was growing even stronger than before. "Lord Rahl." Cara's voice pulled him from his memory of what was supposed to be the happiest day of his life. Tarring his eyes away from the beautiful woman sleeping across the fire, he looked at her. "Cara." he managed softly "You keep starring at her like that, with your thoughts, you're going to go mad." she said smirking. "You don't know what I'm thinking." he quickly replied. "You are a man. Watching a woman sleep. With that look on your face. I know your thoughts." With her smirk turning into a smile, Cara sat beside him. "I'll take watch, you can go..." standing, Richard made his way to Kahlan's side.

Lightly, he moved his hand over her cheek, brushing the loose hairs from her face. "Richard?" she asked knowingly, eyes closed and a smile on her lips. "No, it's Cara." he said with a laugh, her smile widening as she turned into his embrace. "Mmm, Cara." she said trying not to laugh. With her face pushed into his chest, she let out a muffled laugh. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she pulled herself closer to him, allowing them to mold together. Tightening his hold on her, she looked up at his face. "Are you okay?" he smiled warmly at her, his heart pounding with her pressed against him. "I Love you, Kahlan." he said softly "I can't stop thinking about..." he didn't know how to continue. "I almost lost you, and I couldn't even hold you. I kept thinking if I lost you, you would have never known how much I loved you. I was never able to show you." her heart seemed to stop beating as she saw the fear and desire in his eyes. "Richard," she pushed herself from his hold, sitting forward, crossing her legs before her. "You could never lose me. You don't have to worry about losing me." Holding her hand over her heart, she smiled a sad smile. "It belongs to you, and you alone." he could hear her own fear in her voice, "Kahlan, What-" "You don't have to worry about losing me. I will never love another. It's me who fears losing you." her eyes closed slowly, holding the tears captive. "Kahlan, I would never-" "Richard, one day you're going to realize that you want something I can never give you." Her eyes opened, finding his. "A wife, lover, a family. You'll go and find someone, start a family. You may pass me one day and smile out of whatever respect you have for me. I'll tell you how happy I am for you-" He took her shoulders in his hands and gave her a shake. Tears filling his eyes as he saw her belief of her words. "Kahlan, I would never do that. I could never be with any other woman." he stated firmly. "I don't want a family. If I can't have one with you, I don't want one." she shook her head. "You say that now. Richard, I know you." she took in a deep breath "I see the way you look at me, Richard. I don't want you to miss your chance to be happy." "I am happy!" he said loudly, causing Cara to turn quickly in their direction. "I can't imagine being happy with any other. You, it's you I love." he stated as a fact. He starred into her eyes, desperately trying to push the truth of his words into her mind, into her heart. She starred at him, trying to show no emotion, her eyes betraying her face. "Kahlan," he leaned in close to her, his face inches from hers. "I love you. Don't doubt that. Ever."

Her eyes moved from his, moving down his face, taking in the sight of his chiseled features. Her heart pounding harder than before as she fought the urge to push him back and make fierce passionate love to him. "I don't- we should get some sleep." she said softly, looking at the ground. "Kahlan, why do you-" her eyes moved to his, tears flowing down her cheeks. "We should sleep." she pushed herself away from him, turned and laid down, facing the trees and the sleeping wizard. Squeezing her eyes shut, she waited as Richard starred at her back for a few moments. Laying down, he starred up at the sky until sleep took him.

"How do you and this, Castiel know each other?" Zedd asked as he walked next to Kahlan. "He saw Dennee and I trying to hide from my father. He hid us in his house for two days." she answered mindlessly as she walked, her eyes never leaving the ground. "Kahlan, you should talk to him." "About what?" she replied quickly. "You can't keep pushing him away." Looking up, she sighed "I have to." Zedd studied her face for a moment before he realized what she was doing. "He won't let go of you easily. He loves you." "I know." she said softly, being sure that neither Richard nor Cara behind them heard. "But, Zedd I can't let him give up his life, his own happiness for something that can never happen." Zedd frowned at her words. "I understand why you are doing this, dear, but you may find it easier to talk to him." "And say what?" her voice returned from its whisper. "Stop loving me or I'll end up destroying you? Don't come near me because all I can think of is being with you? Or I could tell him how many times I have already come so close to destroying him." she closed her eyes and came to a stop. "Zedd, there is nothing I can say that would make it any easier. This is all I know to do." "Everything okay?" They turned at the sound of Richard's voice. "Yes, we're almost there." Kahlan said turning and walking away.

Walking through the last of the brush, a house came into view. A tall dark haired man stood watching his three children play. "Kahlan?" he asked making his way to them. "It's so nice to see you again, Castiel." she said returning his hug. "You must be the Seeker." he said pulling away from Kahlan and turning to Richard. "Good to meet you!" he said enthusiastically as he gripped his arm. "This is Zedd and Cara." Kahlan added with a smile. After saying hello to them, he turned back to Kahlan "I'm so glad you are alright. I've heard some terrible things." Richard felt his heart race as he watched the way Castiel was looking at her. "We've had some rough times." she replied as he took her hands in his. "Good to know that you are all safe." "Daddy!" a small child came running to his side. "Hi sweetie. This is a very good friend of mine, The Mother Confessor herself. Kahlan Amnell." he said picking her up. "These are her friends and the Seeker." he said proudly "This is one of my daughters, Doris." reaching out, he pointed at the other two children. "Over there is my son, Hugh and my other daughter, Abby." he said with a smile. "They're beautiful." Kahlan said smiling. Richard watched her as she looked out at the children playing. He ached for them to have children together, he wanted nothing more than to start a family with her. A family. She was right. "You should come inside." he said looking over his shoulder to Richard, Cara and Zedd. "Hold me?" Doris said reaching out for Kahlan. A smile crossed the child's lips as she was handed gently to Kahlan. "You'd make a great mother. You look good holding a child." Castiel said before leading them to his house.

"I like your hair. It's pretty." "Thank you, Doris." Kahlan said smiling widely as the child ran her fingers through her hair just as they entered Castiel's home. Richard found himself smiling at the sight of Kahlan holding the small child. She appeared to be at ease holding her. "Kahlan, is he your mate?" she asked loudly pointing at Richard. The smile fell from her lips "No, he's my friend. He's the Seeker." Doris smiled wider "The one daddy says saved us?" A small smile crossed Kahlan's lips as she looked to Richard and back to the child "Yes." "Why don't you go play with your sister." Castiel said as Kahlan placed her on the floor. "I'm sorry, she asks a lot of questions." He said as he gestured for them to have a seat. The room was large, being occupied mostly by a large table in the center. "It's fine. She's sweet." Kahlan said as she watched her run out to play. "She likes you." he said looking over the table to her. Richard watched his eyes, watched as they slowly moved from her face to her breasts and back again. "So, what brings you to our small town?" he asked looking to Richard. "I'm sure the Seeker has many important things to do." he smiled at the man "We need something." Kahlan said softly. He turned to her confused "What can I do?" "The necklace. The one that belonged to Mitchell Myracle." his eyes widened with the mention of the name. "You've told them?" he asked shocked "I've told them that we have it." she said calmly. "Terrible, terrible man." he said looking away from her to the floor. "We need it. It will help Richard find the Stone of Tears and seal the rift in the underworld." "I will get it for you." he said as he stood.

The moment he walked out of the room, Richard and Cara turned to Kahlan "Who was he?" Richard asked softly "Someone my father knew." Richard started to ask another question when he saw her look harden, her eyes begging him not to. "Here you go. I don't know what good it will do you, i've never found it to have any significance." he said, as he placed it into Kahlan's hand. "Thank you." she said softly before handing it to Zedd. "Yes, this is it." "You will all stay the night? Have a good meal?" "That would be great!" Zedd said happy to be offered a meal. Cara smiled politely before looking to Richard "Were we not in a hurry?" she asked "You will be safe here. No one comes around anymore." "It's settled." Zedd said with a wide smile "Thank you."

Richard starred out the window, watching as Kahlan sat in the grass, with Castiel's children, laughing. They loved her. She looked so beautiful he thought, running his fingers through his hair. "You love her." He turned at the voice. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Castiel said coming to his side. "You love her?" he could feel his eyes on him as he starred out the window. "Why do you say that?" Richard asked softly. He laughed "I am not blind. I see the way you look at her, when she's not looking. It's the same way she looks at you, only without the fear." he followed his eyes through the window. "It must be hard for her." Richard looked at the man, "She was taught not to fall in love. But she has. She loves a man she can never have." meeting his eyes, Castiel smiled. "She deserves to be happy." Richard felt his heart sink at the words. They were the same Kahlan had said to him. "I can't stop loving her. I won't stop." Castiel lifted an eyebrow "You choose to love her knowing that she can never make love to you?" "Yes." he replied quickly "And when it comes time for her to choose a mate?" Richard sighed "I love her. I know she loves me. She would do it out of duty to continue the line and I must respect that." "You would be alright with her having another man's child?" Richard looked back through the window. "I want to believe I would. But, honestly, the thought of her being with anyone else hurts as much as the thought of me being with another." Castiel smiled. "She chooses a good man to love." He paused for a moment, seeming to think hard about his next words. "I wish to give you something." Reaching slowly into his pocket he pulled out a small vile. "Here, I found this about a year back. It is the beginning of the elixir a wizard was working on to become immune to a confessor's touch. It will only work for one day. Take it. Make love to her."

Richard starred at the man, "What?" "She loves you. She longs to be with you as you do with her. If you take this, you can show her. She can bare your child; you both can start your family. You can be happy." Richard couldn't believe his ears, his heart pounded against his chest at the thought of making love to Kahlan. "I don't know what to say..." he admitted as he took the bottle into his hand. "Thank you..." Castiel smiled a sad smile, "You will find a way to be with her. A way that will last for all time. I am sure of it." Both men turned at the sound of grunting from the other room "I better go make sure that your friends don't burn my house down." he laughed walking away.

After dinner, they were each escorted to their rooms. Zedd and Cara were seen to their room before Castiel lead Richard and Kahlan to their room. "Here you go. Have a good night." he said with a smile to Richard before walking to his children's room. "Kahlan..." Richard said as he closed the door behind him. "I don't think this is a good idea." she said turning to face him. "I should switch with Cara or Zedd..." "No." he said quickly moving to stand between her and the door. "Kahlan, please...Talk to me." moving to the bed, she sat down; facing him "I don't have anything to say." "You've been trying to push me away." "I have to, Richard. If I don't, you-" he came to her side, turning her body to face his. "Kahlan-" "I don't want to hurt you." she said trying to avoid his eyes "You can't hurt me." he reassured her "I've come so close, Richard. I can't do this. I'm not strong enough." "You are the strongest person I know!" she turned her head away from him "Not for this. All I think about is- it would destroy you!" "Being with you could never destroy me!" Tears fell as she looked into his eyes "I almost destroyed you the other night. It took everything I had not to... not to just take you!" he smiled at her admittance of wanting him as he wiped the tears from her cheeks gently. "I felt the same way. All I wanted was to show you how much I love you. Now I can." his smile widened "What? Richard, no." reaching into his pocket he pulled out the small vile. "Castiel gave this to me. It will allow us to be together. One day, Kahlan. For one day, you don't have to be afraid. We will be free to love each other."

She starred at him, trying to understand what was happening. "You don't know that it works." Richard's smile widened "I'm sure it does. You won't confess me. I'm yours." slowly, he reached and pulled the top from the bottle, never taking his eyes from hers. She watched as he lifted it to his lips. Pulling the empty bottle from his mouth, he laid it onto the table next to him. Her eyes followed his tongue as his licked the liquid from his lips, her own mouth growing dry. "Do you feel any different?" she asked, trying to distract her from his mouth. "I feel the same as before. Still madly in love with you." Leaning forward, she pressed her lips lightly against his. He wasted no time wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Pulling away, she grabbed the bottom of his shirt "If we only have one day..." she said with a smile as she pulled it over his head. She ran her hands over his chest as she pushed him back, laying his head onto the pillows. Moving over him, she leaned in to kiss him. "Your turn." he said smiling. Pushing her forward, he grabbed her jacket and pulled it from her body. His eyes widened as he starred at her corset. Slowly, he reached for the strings, pulling them from the fabric. He found it hard to focus on the task as her flesh was revealed. Dropping it to the floor, Richard rolled them over, "What?" Kahlan asked as he starred down at her in wonder. "Nothing, I was just... exploring." he said before crashing his lips against hers.

Her head leaned back as his lips found her neck; a moan escaped her lips as his tongue slid down to her shoulder. Her hands gripped his hair, holding his head, trying to gain more contact. Moving his lips to her chest, he moved his hands to stomach, roaming over her soft flesh. Her breathing came in hard pants as his lips moved over her breast, her back arching her body forward into his kisses. He couldn't get enough of her, his hands couldn't stay still. Reaching down, he grabbed her leg, pulling it upward, running his hand over her thigh. Pulling his head back to hers, she reconnected their lips in a fiery kiss. Moving her hands between them, she grabbed his pants, pulling quickly at the strings before using her legs to push them from his body. As he kicked off his pants, he pulled her shirt from her body. A moan came from both as he lowered himself onto her, pressing his body against hers. Her hands ran over his back, holding him close to her, as his tongue battled for domain in her mouth.

Her power rose quickly within her, begging to be released. "Kahlan, its okay... Let go..." he whispered breathlessly into her ear. With a cry of his name, she released her power. The strength of it almost tore him from her body. His heart pounded with the intense release, his body fell onto hers just as her breathing started to return to normal. "Wow." he said smiling widely. She couldn't stop her own smile. "That was-" "Amazing." she finished his sentence making him laugh. "Yes. Amazing." "Richard when we first- when You and the other me-" "This was better." he said looking up at her. "It was really you this time. Makes it better. Much. Much better." she smiled at the joy she saw on his features. "I love you Kahlan." "I love you too." She said before his lips met hers and he rolled off of her, "I don't want to crush you." "I don't mind." she replied before she pulled herself closer to him.

"Are you two going to get any sleep tonight?" Zedd's voice came from behind the door. "We are all really happy for you, but there are children in the house. Try to keep it down." Kahlan couldn't stop the laugh that flew from her lips as her cheeks turned red. "Sorry Zedd!" Richard called out before rolling himself over Kahlan once more. "Round two?" pulling his mouth to hers, she answered him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kahlan?" "Mmm?" he smiled looking down at her sleeping on his chest. Her fingers slowly moved through her hair, lightly touching the bare flesh under it. Shivering, Kahlan pulled herself closer to his chest, moving her right leg over his, making him groan with the contact. "We should get up." he said sadly "I'm sure they will be wondering about us." Kahlan smiled "I don't believe they have anything to wonder about. We probably kept them all up all night." his smile grew wider as he recalled the previous nights events. "Mmmm..." Sitting herself up onto her elbows, she ran her hand over his chest, taking in the feel of his muscles contracting beneath her touch. "I wish we could stay like this." "Me too." taking her hand, he pulled it to his lips. "We can be like this forever, Kahlan." She closed her eyes, taking in the feel of his lips on her skin "I'm sorry, Richard." "Sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for." Her eyes opened, looking into his "I have everything to be sorry for." she said calmly. "If I had told you what I was, what I do to people, when we first met, you wouldn't have-" "Yes I would have. If you had told me everything, it would not have changed anything. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. There was no stopping it. You tried to warn me. Zedd tried to warn me. Kahlan it doesn't matter what anyone says, what you do, I love you. I always will." Starring into his eyes she felt comforted. "Richard, I- I love you too much to hurt you anymore." "We just made love, Kahlan. You aren't hurting me." He smiled at her happily, "You know, last night was one of the best night I've even had. Not just because we made love, but because you were happy, I could show you how much I loved you without you being afraid of destroying me." He took in a deep breath as she sat up "I know you're afraid that I will want a family and you were right, I do want a family. I want one with you. I want you as my wife, my lover, the mother of my children." Sitting himself up, he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. Returning his hug, she allowed a few tears to fall before pulling away. "We should get up now." reaching to the floor, she grabbed their clothes.

"Well, it's about time!" Zedd said as Richard and Kahlan came to the table. Doris smiled widely as Kahlan cam closer, immediatly running to her, she wraps her arms around her tightly. "Wanna play?" she asked looking up "Not now sweetie, let the Mother Confessor have some breakfast first." Castiel said, taking his daughter from Kahlan's legs. "You two must be starving." he said smiling widely at them "Here, this will get your strength up." he said placing a bowl before each of them. "Thank you." Richard said pulling the bowl closer to him. "May I speak with you?" he asked softly as Castiel past him. "Of course, Seeker. We can go though here." standing Richard turned and followed him out of the room.

"The elixir you gave me. It was water." "Was it?" "Yes." Castiel smiled, turning to face him "How can you be sure?" "I tasted it." "Yet you still layed with her?" "Yes." "And you were unharmed?" "Yes." "Then it worked." "There was no elixir!" Richard said loudly, turning to be sure he wasn't heard. "Yes. You are correct. There was no elixir." He starred at him confused "Why would you do that?" "If she had confessed you, she would have been devistated. I would mearly do my part as her friend and comfort her, in every way." Anger flew through him as he was told the truth. "You knew it was water and you still went through with it. She should have destroyed you. She should be upset and here you are spoiling my plans." Richard's eyes grew wide "Stay away from her." "Or what? You'll kill me? I don't think so. It would upset her." "I'll tell her what you have done." Castiel's smile widened father than imaginable "No you wont. She would never believe you. She has known me most of her life. She would never believe you." "Why? Why would you do this? You can't be with her without her confessing you." "That is where you are wrong Seeker. I drank the potion I had found. It was not only for one day as I had lead you to believe. I'm sure we will be very happy together." Richard watched as he walked through the door, closing it shut behind him, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

"We should get moving." "What? Richard, we just got here." Kahlan said turning to his voice. "We can't stay here. It's too dangerous." "What's gotten into you.?" she said standing "Kahlan, please, just trust me." "Castiel said we were safe here." Walking closer, he took hold of her arm, pulling her away from the others. "Kahlan, please. We need to leave." looking over her shoulder to Zedd and Cara he motioned for them to come. "We can't trust him." "What?! Richard what is wrong with you? He's helped us. He gave you the elixir!" she said confused. "That's why we can't trust him! He wants you!" pulling her arm away from him, she backed away, into Cara "He gave us a night to be together and you are using it against him?" "Kahlan it's not like that!" "Isn't it?" she said softly, not taking her eyes from his "Why would you not trust him? What could make you think he wants me?" she shook her head, trying to turn, but was stopped by Cara "Kahlan, I need you to trust me." "What's going on?" Zedd said as Kahlan pushed past Cara and walked out the door.

"You mean you knew it wasn't an elixir and you still made love to her?" Zedd asked confused. "Yes. I had no doubt that she couldn't confess me." "It was a fools risk-" "No it wasn't. I love her Zedd. I would do it again." Zedd smiled "I do not doubt your love for her." "WE have to get her away from him!" Richard said turning to Cara "What?" "You are going to keep an eye on her. Don't let her be alone with him." Cara looked around for a moment "What was that he gave her for breakfast?" Richard and Zedd looked at her confused "What?" "I mean, She had something different from all of us. She is acting strange is she not?" "You think he put something in her food?" Cara smirked "I do not believe she would have dismissed you like that. She trusts you more than herself." "She's right, Richard." Richard smiled quickly at the thought "We have to get her out of here." Reaching towards her agiels, Cara smiled "I can take care of the man. He is no threat to me." "Let's hope it wont come to that." "You know it will." she said turning away.

"He knew Kahlan. He knew that it wasn't the elixir. He lied to you." Castiel said, closing the door. "Why would he do it? I could have destroyed him." "But you didn't. He must have had a way to protect himself." she shook her head "He wouldn't lie to me. I'm sure of it." "He did lie to you." he said taking her hands in his. "He told you he had an elixir, told you that it worked. He lied." she stood there, seeming to think on his words. "Why would he do that?" "Isn't it obvious? He wanted to have you. To tell everyone he has been with the Mother Confessor. He used you." she couldn't believe her ears. "What? No. I know Richard, he would never-" "But he has Kahlan. You can not trust him. He is not on your side. You have to trust me. The Seeker has betrayed you. I am on your side, Kahlan." Castiel leaned in close, his mouth inches from hers, "I don't understand." "I'm trying to show you." shaking her head she took a step back, hitting the wall behind her. "No. Something is wrong. Richard would never do any of this to me. Why would I not believe him?" Taking a step towards her, Castiel pressed his body against hers, holding her against the wall. "You know who you can trust Kahlan. You know me. Why my wife left me. It's because of you, she knew how I felt about you." his lips pressed lightly against hers, his hands moved over her side, one taking her hands and holding them together, keeping her from struggling. The other slowly coming to rest beneath the softness of her breast.

"Remove your hand." Cara's cold voice came from behind him. "It's not your choice to make, Mord-Sith." he said without removing his eyes from Kahlan's. "Kahlan let's go." she said loudly as Castiel pressed his lips againsts Kahlan's. "You did something to me." she said softly, pulling her head back. "I did what I had to do." he said moving his hand to cup her breast. "You see, I couldn't just let you come into my home and not try to have you. You are a real prize." Kahlan's eyes squeezed shut as his hand tightened around her. "Let me go." Kahlan said firmly "You don't understand. I'm helping you." "She asked you to let her go." Cara was standing behind him, her agiels pointing at him. "Kahlan, you know you want someone who can please you." his hand squeezed harder "It's what you deserve." "Lord Rahl seemed to have pleased her very much last night." Cara said "Richard..." Kahlan's voice broke at his name. "Why would I do this to him? How could I have even thought he would lie to me?" "He knows you would never dismiss him Kahlan." Cara said looking to Kahlan as tears started to fall from her eyes.

His hand squeezed tighter around her breast, causeing Kahlan to grind her teeth in pain. "Remove your hand!" Kahlan shouted loudly "No." Cara pressed an agiel to his back, causing him to pull away from Kahlan and fall into the back wall, allowing Kahlan to rush from the cupboard. "Dear spirits, what have I done?!" she said falling to her knees as Cara shut the door. "It's not your fault. He gave you some kind of elixir." "It doesn't excuse what I did, Cara." she said looking up slowly as Cara knealed down beside her "He knew you weren't doing it on purpose." Kahlan shook her head, "How could I have been so stupid?" Cara smiled "I am sure you do not wish me to answer that question." "I suppose not." Kahlan managed a smile. "Help me?" "I believe that I do not have a choice. Lord Rahl would be ver displeased to lose you." Cara said as she stood. "Wait at his table. I will go find Richard." "Thank you." Kahlan said softly, as she mad her way to her feet.

"I can be sure who he is Zedd." Cara said opening the door to the house. "Forgive me for not having complete faith in you my dear." he said pushing the men through the door. "Kahlan, we have a small problem." He said as they came into view. Standing before her was Cara, Zedd, Richard and Richard. Kahlan's mouth fell open as she sucked in a deep beath. "I can touch them with my agiel. That will -" "No. Ill find him." Kahlan said walking to the 'Richard' closest to her. Grabbing his head in her hands she pressed her lips against his, kissing him passionately. Pulling back she moved to the other, doing the same. "This is Richard." she said turning to Zedd and Cara. "Are you sure?" Zedd asked moving to her side. "Yes." "No! I am Richard!" the other shouted moving to her side. Cara immediately pressed her agiel to his side, sending him to the floor. "You were right. Lord Rahl would have been able to withstand the pain." she said with a smile. Lifting his hand towards the body on the floor, Zedd frowned "He seems to be willing to do anything for you Kahlan." as his body returned to his own, Castiel moaned "Of course I would." he said softly. "She deserves to be happy."

"Why would you think she would be happy with you?" Cara asked "She loves a man she can not have. Her one fear is destroying him. I saw it in her eyes the moment I saw her." he said looking from Cara to Kahlan. "You could never confess me. I could look like anyone you wanted." Kahlan shook her head "You wouldn't be the man I love." she said stepping towards him. "After some time, it wouldn't matter any longer." "It would always matter." she said looking to the floor. "You wouldn't be the man I loved." she said softly "I will always love him. I can't change the way I feel just because we can't be together." she said stepping away from Richard. "I tried not to do it. I tried not to love him." "You tried not to be so stupid." Castiel said looking to Richard "You had to pull her in, didn't you? Had to make the one woman who shouldn't love you, love you?" he turned his eyes to Kahlan's as she walked through the door.

"Kahlan." she couldn't turn to face him. "I'm sorry." she said softly, hoping he heard her. "I know." he said sitting beside her. "Richard, I didn't mean to-" "I know." Turning her head, she met his eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I saw that look in your eyes Richard." she closed her eyes before turning away from him. "It's not your fault." He grabbed her hands, pulling them into his lap, holding them gently in his. "I know you Kahlan, and whatever you said, it wasn't you." she released her breath slowly "Not just what I said. Richard, I let him..." she couldn't finish her sentence. "What are you talking about?" Kahlan turned her head to face him "I'm sorry." "Why are you apologizing?" Tears fell down her cheeks as she gathered up her curage to tell him. "We were in his broom cupboard." she started slowly, choosing each word carefully. "He told me that you knew it wasn't an elixir. That you lied to me. I didn't understand why you would do that. He said you made sure you would be protected and had betrayed me." she looked to the ground, watching the leaves blow past them. "Then...We kissed." she waited for him to release her hands, to stand up in agnger, to shout at her for betraying him. He didn't move.

Kahlan opened her eyes as one of his hands cupped her cheek. "I know you, Kahlan. You would never do that." "I did Richard. I stood there, allowed him to touch me, to kiss me." she looked into his eyes, seeing the pain her words caused. "I'm sorry." she said softly as his thumb wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You thought I had betrayed you. You were hurt." he smiled gently "I understand. He gave you an elixir with your breakfast." "What?" "He called it small influence. Saying with it, he could influence you to do or think anything." his smile widened "He then said that you were stronger than it. No matter what he told you about me, you still questioned it." she starred blankly at him, "What?" "Kahlan, you knew that I would never lie to you. Your heart faught through your mind." wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her body to his, giving her a tight hug. "I love you." he said softly into her hair. Pullling back she cupped her hands to his cheeks "Why didn't you tell me it wasn't the elixir when you drank it?" "Because I knew you wouldn't confess me." he smiled widely, "I already love you more than anything. I realized that your power could take nothing from me because i already gave you everything."

Taking her hands in his, he held them between them "When Castiel asked me if I loved you even though we could never be together. Then when he asked me how it would feel when you took a mate, that's when I knew without a doubt that we could be together. So, I dumped whatever was in the bottle and filled it with water." "Why didn't you tell me?" "I knew you had to believe that you wouldn't harm me. Kahlan, I knew it wasn't what he claimed it to be when he handed it to me." tilting her head, she asked "How did you know?" "Other than the look of pure shock when we walked in this morning and I wasn't confessed?" He paused, remembering his face. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I guess, I just knew that the elixir would be too easy for us. We've had that chance before and we passed it. I knew it wasn't the answer. My love for you. That is the answer." A smile came to her lips "So we can-" "Yes." "Without me-" "You wont hurt me." her lips collided with his as she pushed him to the ground.

His lips left hers, trailing over her jaw, down her neck to her chest. Her back arched forward, demanding more contact. The sound of his name being gasped from her lips sent him farther into his frenzy to have her. Wasting no time, he pulled at her clothing, his body aching to feel her flesh against his. Tossing her clothes out of the way, he ran his hand over her side, taking in the fell of her silky skin. A moan escaped his lips as she rolled herself over him, lifting his shirt over his head as her lips connected with his chest. Sliding her tongue over his skin, she moved her hands to his pants, wanting to quickly discard the obsticle. Kicking his boots off, he allowed her to push his pants over his waist and off his legs. Sitting herself up onto his thighs, she starred down at him. "What?" he asked, afraid she had changed her mind. "I'm just...exploring." she repeated his words from the night before with a smile. Her hands moving from his hips, up his chest, lightly messaging. His eyes slid shut for a moment, before the feel of her drove him close to the edge.

Pulling her body to his, he wrapped his arms tightly around her, flattening her chest against his. Both moaned at the connection as their tongues faught for domain. Needining more contact he rolled them, using his left forearm to hold himself above her, just enough so that he wouldn't crush her, he used his right hand to continue wondering around her body. His lips moving to her neck, giving hot kisses as he nipped and sucked. Her head tilted back, giving him more access, her hands flew from his shoulders to his head, holding him in place. Her breathing was now in heavy pants as his body fully connected with hers. With a sharp intake of air, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

"We should do this more often." Richard said smiling widely, looking up at the sky as the sun started to set. "We can now." Kahlan said rolling herself over him. His smile grew even wider "I told you I would find a way to be with you." "Yes, you did." lifting herself onto her elbow she smiled down at him. "Thank You." "For what?" he asked earnestly "For loving me." "You don't have to thank me for that." "I do. Richard, you've loved me even though the world told you not to. That means something more to me than I can express. Thank you." running his fingers through her hair, he looked into her blue eyes "You are welcome." seeming pleased she layed her head onto his chest, movng her right hand around his shoulder, holding herself against him.

"Your friend told me to come and bring you back." Dorris's voice came from the bushes. "She said I should be sure not to see you or it would drive me mad." Kahlan and Richard laughed as the child repeated Cara's words. "Oh! And she said if you didn't hurry back, she would come for you, and there is nothing she hasn't seen before." Kahlan lifted herself from his arms, looking around for her clothes. "Here." Richard said trying to straighten out her skirt before handing it to her "We didn't have a pillow." he said as she raised an eyebrow at him. Her laughter sent chills of pleasure through his body. Sitting forward he reached behind him and pulled out the remainder of their clothes. "I should have brought a blanket with me." he laughed out, pulling his shirt over his head. "Please hurry! You're friend scares me." Dorris called from the bushes before running back to her house.

Taking Kahlan's hand, they took their time walking back to the house. "Tomorrow we continue on." Richard said with a smile "You know, finding the Stone of Tears will be the second most important thing I do now." "What's the first?" she asked looking at him "Marrying you." he said smoothly. She stopped walking, almost pulling him down with her studden stop. "You will marry me, won't you?" he asked pulling her into his arms. She smiled widely, showing her perfect teeth "Yes, but Richard, are you sure?" she asked looking into his eyes. "Yes. Kahlan, I want nothing more than for you to be my wife. My lover. The mother of my childr-" her lips pressed into his, silencing him.

"We should get back." he said as she pulled back for air. "We got lost." she said pulling his mouth back to hers.


	3. Chapter 3

"Richard, we don't have time for you two to disappear behind some trees again!" Zedd said grabbing hold of Kahlan's arm and pulling her to his side. "Take Cara. You may get some food this time." He said with a smile. "Zedd, it's not necessary. Kahlan can go with me." Reaching for Kahlan's hand, Cara stepped between them. "The wizard and I would like to eat some time in our lives. You and I go now." she said walking past him. "You two will have plenty of time to touch each other when we get back." She called over her shoulder. Kahlan's face reddened as she watched Richard smile widely and turn to Cara. "There's never enough time." he called before running to catch her. "You know Cara, we could find you someone." Richard said trying to keep from laughing. "I am capable of finding my one pleasure." "I don't mean pleasure, Cara. Someone like Kahlan is to me. Someone who makes you happy. Someone you can care about." "Mord'Sith do not care about anyone." Richard smiled widely "You care about Kahlan and me." "Why do you assume that?" "You protect her." "Because I have sworn to protect you. If something were to happen to Kahlan, you would be very unhappy." He smiled at her smirk. "See, you care." rolling her eyes, she turned and walked through the trees. "I saw some game this way."

"I'm happy for you two Kahlan, but you both need to put the mission before your...needs." "Zedd, I just found out that I can't destroy the man I love. You can't expect me not to...take advantage of it," she smiled up to the wizard "He loves me Zedd. More than my magic. Something I didn't think possible. I can be a normal woman. Something I have wanted, wished for since I met him." he nodded understandably as he looked into her eyes, seeing her joy. "Kahlan, you must agree that you both need to remain focused on sealing the rift." Nodding sadly, she looked to the ground. "Yes, but must we give up apart of ourselves?" "I'm not saying you two can never be together, Kahlan. I'm saying that you just have to use your time more wisely. How many times have you been with Richard since we left Castiel's three weeks ago?" She didn't answer. She knew she didn't have to. "You two spend every waking moment with each other." "Is there something wrong with wanting to be with the person you love?" she asked earnestly. "No, no there is not." he said smiling at the Mother Confessor's persistence.

Lying down next to her, Richard wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her back against his chest, his face buried in her hair, inhaling her sent as she held his arm tightly against her. "Kahlan," he whispered into her ear, using his nose to push the hair out of the way, he kissed her. Slowly moving from her ear to her neck, trying to get her to roll enough from him to capture her lips, but she wasn't allowing him the pleasure. "Is something wrong, Kahlan?" he asked softly, turning her to face him. "No." He smiled down at her, "I know you, you can't lie to me." She smiled a small smile, "I know." Running her hand over his chest, slowly, she looked over to where Zedd stood, taking the first watch. "It's nothing. I was thinking." she said softly. "Thinking?" he asked, following her gaze. "Something Zedd said?" he asked looking back to her and seeing a smile cross her lips. "He thinks we should use our time alone more wisely." Richard almost choked on his laugh "More wisely? First he says we can't be alone together because he knows what we would do, and now that we can do what he didn't want us to do, he still doesn't want us to." Kahlan's smile widened as she stared up at the man she loved. "He didn't say he didn't want us to. He said he didn't want us to so often." she said holding in her own laugh.

Leaning down, he quickly pressed his lips to hers. Kissing him back with a passion that met his own, she gave into her desire. He loved kissing her, holding her, touching her. He would like nothing more than to lie in the dirt for all time just holding her. Her hand snaked its way under his shirt, rubbing gently over his stomach to his chest, her arms pulling his shirt up as her hands moved. His heart beat against her hand, sending a wave of heat through her body. She wanted him. She needed him. Her body ached to have him as she pushed herself over him, never breaking their kiss. A smile came to his lips as she pushed herself into him, molding herself to his body. Wrapping her arms around him, she grabbed the back hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. One glance at his bare chest sent her into a heated frenzy. Her tongue moving around his, her hands touching every piece of him possible. Grabbing hold of the laces of her corset, he pulled them from their place and quickly discarding the garment completely. Sitting herself above him, she reached for the laces of his pants and froze.

"What?" he asked staring up at her, his eyes moving from hers to her exposed torso. "We're not alone, Richard." she whispered, reaching for her corset, trying to cover herself. Pulling it from her hand, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to his body, holding her tightly against him. "Here," he said softly, looking over to make sure Cara was still sleeping. Her eyes were wide open, staring at them. "Oh please, don't let us stop you." she said rolling onto her side, facing away from them. Richard turned to Zedd, who stared out into the trees "Go. Just be sure you're back in time for your watch." he said smiling to himself. Sitting up, Kahlan grabbed her blanket and followed Richard into the trees behind them.

With the sun high above them, they continued on their quest. Richard had moved to stand beside Cara as she talked with one of the townsman. "Kahlan." Zedd said coming to her side. "I'm not going to apologize Zedd." she said without removing her eyes from Richard. "I know, dear one." Looking to him her face grew confused. "I'm afraid I was wrong," he said looking down at her. "I remember what it was like to be in love. I can only imagine how much life this has put into the both of you. Made you stronger." he smiled, looking up at Richard, who was trying to keep Cara from frightening the man they were speaking to. "Zedd?" she said following his gaze. "I was worried about him for a while. When I realized he had feelings for you." Her eyes shot to his. "I knew you would never confess him willingly, but I was worried." he met her eyes as he took in a deep breath. "That Richard has found a way to be with you is something I was not sure he would be able to do. I knew he wouldn't give up, but I knew you had duties. Still have duties." Taking her hands in his, he turned her to face away from Richard. "You know what is going to happen. If you become with child- Kahlan, you must have thought about the possibility. You cannot make love without precautions. The danger you would be putting the child in. The rift is not yet closed, and we still have some time before we reach the tomb." Kahlan nodded, understanding his worries. "What are you not telling me?" she asked softly. "You know, Kahlan." "We've only been together for 4 week. I cannot be with child." she stated firmly. "You and I both know that a confessor is very fertile. You have to think about this Kahlan. Speak with Richard, he will see it as I do."

The day past by slowly for Kahlan after her conversation with Zedd. Walking beside Richard was starting to become difficult, she wanted to pull him aside and ask him, but she couldn't find the courage. She didn't want to risk the chance that he would keep his distance from her. "Are you alright?" he asked her, taking her hand in his. "Yes." she said quickly, holding his hand tightly. "No," she said after a moment. "What's wrong?" he asked pulling her to a stop. "It may be nothing. I'm not sure." she answered honestly. "I'd still like to know," he said softly, looking into her eyes. "Richard, Confessor's are very... fertile." His head tilted at her words. "Zedd said I need to talk to you about it." she looked down at the ground, thinking of what to say next. "He said that if we continue to... so often that I would be-" "With child." he beamed at her "So he's afraid I will get you pregnant and you will be unable to continue with the quest?" he asked smiling. She stared at him confused at his joy. "Kahlan, if you were to bare my child-" his smile widened, bringing one to her face as well. "Richard, if I were to, I wouldn't want to abandon this quest. You..." His smile faded a bit "I don't want anything to happen to you." he said honestly "I won't leave you." His smile returned to full. "I know. I'd have to tie you to a horse," he laughed pulling her close to him. "We don't have to worry about this now. I'm sure we have plenty of time for us to continue as we have." he said as she wrapped her arms tightly around him and laughed into his chest.

"How much farther?" Richard asked turning to Zedd. "We will reach the tomb by midday tomorrow. We should set up camp here when we find a hidden spot." Taking hold of Kahlan's hand, Richard pulled her to his side, speeding up their pace to walk in front of Zedd and Cara. "We'll find a spot." he called over his shoulder. "Here looks good." He said grabbing the pack from Kahlan's hand and tossing it to the ground. "Richard, maybe we shouldn't..." she said as he pulled the blanket from his pack and pulled her towards the trees. "What?" he asked with a smile. "You are one of the last two Confessors. I'm just trying to help." he said pulling her into a kiss. "Yes, you're right. We should." she said pulling out of his embrace and walking through the trees.

"You know what they are doing Wizard." Cara said watching him pace. "They will be gone for a while." "I know, Cara, but you and I both agree that we cannot take Kahlan with us once she becomes with child. She must take every precaution to be sure the child is born. To continue the line of Confessors." Rolling her eyes, she rolled onto her back, staring up at the sky. "You can't just drop her off at the next town and expect Richard not to care." "No, I suppose not, but we will have to think of something when she is does." Cara laughed, looking over to him "You cannot simply expect her to go quietly." "No, but I will have to do something. We will have to do something." "You have alreadly done something." "Yes, I have, but I can not continue to spell them to be sure they do not create a child."

"There it is!" Zedd shouted over his shoulder coming to a stop at the entrance of a large tomb. "Well, here we go." Richard said, pulling Kahlan close and following Zedd though the door and followed closely by Cara. "Where are we supposed to find the opening?" Cara asked pushing between Richard and Kahlan. "I'm not sure," Zedd said as she pushed by him, leading the way. After half an hour searching, they came to a large stone door. "Found it." Cara said turning with a smirk. "You should open it, Richard." Taking a step forward, he took the necklace from Zedd. Slowly, he pressed it to the small opening in the door. With the perfect fit, the necklace started to glow a bright green, before sending a bright light through the door, opening it. The necklace crumbled and fell to the ground in dozens of pieces. Taking a step back, Richard stood next to Kahlan, taking hold of her hand as Cara came to his side and Zedd stood behind them. They stared into the tomb, eyes wondering the large light in the center of the room.

"This is it," Richard said pulling Kahlan and Cara into his arms and holding them tightly, "We've found it." The smile on his face spread to Kahlan, Zedd, and Cara. "I can't believe it's here," Kahlan said leaning her head onto his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

3 Days later

"I've told you once Mother Confessor, you are indeed with child," Cara stated flatly as Kahlan sat forward and wiped her mouth. "I am not." she replied looking up at the Mord-Sith. Cara laughed "You just spent the better part of an hour vomiting into the bushes!" "I'm not with child." Kahlan responded calmly. "You shouldn't be. Zedd's been placing a spell over you both every time you two left, but clearly you have found ways to go and make love without us noticing. The old Wizard will be very displeased." Taking a sip of water, Kahlan smiled "It was just a bad meal. I am not with child." Her head tilted as she processed the Mord-Sith's words. "Zedd did what?!" Standing, she reached out and took the leather shoulders into her hands and pulled her close. "Why would he do that?! He shouldn't have interfered. It was not his place!" Pushing herself out of her grasp Cara folded her arms. "He wouldn't have had to if you had any self control."She said fighting a smile. "I have self control. You are still alive aren't you?" Kahlan said taking a step towards her.

"You know what I mean. You both are always touching and kissing, and â€˜I love you, â€˜no I love you." Cara said doing her best to imitate the couple. Kahlan smiled widely as her cheeks grew red, "You know Cara, and we could help you find someone." Throwing her arms up in defeat, Cara huffed and turned away. "You are with child!" she shouted over her shoulder as she walked away. A small smile swept over Kahlan's features as she allowed her mind to imagine her child with Richard.

***

One Week Later

"As I have said before" "Not now Cara." Kahlan said with a sigh. "Every day. The same thing. You are with child." she said as Kahlan leaned over into the bushes once again. "Richard must know what is going on." she stated looking down at her. "I haven't told him yet." "Why not? I thought this was what you wanted." Kahlan turned towards Cara, "I didn't think it would happen this soon." Cara laughed loudly. "You didn't think it would happen this soon? You two go at each other more than the Wizard eats!" she said placing her hands on her hips, making Kahlan smile to herself. "We do not."

"You do." Cara said with a smirk. "You should just tell him. I'm not going to be the one who is out here with you every day. And Lord Rahl will continue to send me, until you tell him." Kahlan smiled warmly up at the Mord-Sith "I like having you here. You are such good company." "Tell Lord Rahl or I will."

***

"Richard?" He turned slowly to her voice. He had no idea how long he hands stood there, watching as people walked over what used to be rifts in the Underworld. "How are you feeling?" he ask as she made her way to him. "Fine." she replied, reaching his side. "We've done it Kahlan." he said softly, reaching out for her hand. "You have." she replied softly, watching him as he looked out at the land. "I couldn't have done it without you." he said turning to her and smiling widely. "We can do anything now." His voice sending a chill down her spine, he pulled her into his arms, his lips pressed to hers, kissing her gently. "We can start a family." Kahlan smiled "We already have. He smiled widely "I know." "What? How?" she asked confused. He laughed as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. "You and Cara do not speak as softly as you think." smiling against his chest, she looked up to him, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." A smile crossed his lips as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "It's alright. I understand." her eyes closed at the feel of his lips on her skin. "I love you."

He smiled wider at her words "I love you too." Turning, he took her hand and started towards their camp. "Let's go tell Zedd!" She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips as she pulled him to a stop. "We can tell him later. I have other plans for us right now." He raised his eyebrows "Oh really?" Pulling her flush against him, he looked around. "I think we're alone." he said as he reached for her jacket. "I hope so." Her lips pressed firmly against his as he slowly lowered them to the ground.

***

"What?" he asked, looking down at her, lying over his chest. "It's something Cara said." she replied before pressing a kiss to his chest. "What did she say?" she laughed for a moment before pressing another kiss to his chest. "She said that you and I go at each other more than Zedd eats." His laugh bounced her from his chest and onto the ground. "Sorry," he said as he pulled her back to his body. "I think she may be right." he said as he held her against him. "She is very right," Kahlan said moving over him.

***

"Are you two going to spend all day rolling around in the leaves?" Zedd called from the trees. "Do you think if we tell them yes, they will leave us alone?" Richard asked, lifting himself off of Kahlan. "We can try." she said leaning forward to capture his lips once more.

"Kahlan! Richard!" Zedd called once again, making Kahlan moan in frustration. "If we tell him our good news, he may let us be alone tonight," Richard said, trying to take his shirt from her. "You're right. Zedd!" she called out before Richard covered her mouth with his. "Not like that. He would be very upset if the world found out the same moment he did," he said as Kahlan released her hold on his lips. "Right," she said taking her clothes from his held out hand.

"Are you two going to keep the town waiting?" Cara's voice came from a distance that was closer than Zedd making them both dress quicker, Richard, still taking in a moment to watch Kahlan dress. "We're coming!" he called back before pulling Kahlan to him for one more kiss.

***

"Zedd we have to tell you something," Richard said the moment he was able to see his grandfather. "What is it my boy?" he asked looking from him to Kahlan. "Well," Richard started before looking over at Kahlan. "I am with child," she said as she looked into his eyes. Richard stood next to her, beaming. "That's wonderful!" Zedd shouted pulling her into a hug. "It was only a matter of time before you two got away from my-" he stopped and pulled back, looking to Richard. "Well done," he said with a smile. "Got away from your what, Zedd?" he asked when Zedd released him from his hug." Zedd was spelling us. When we would leave the camp, he gave us magical protection." she said half laughing. Zedd tilted his head "You're not upset?" smiling gently, Kahlan hugged the wizard once again. "I was, but then I realized how often Richard and I-" "Escaped into the woods." Zedd finished her sentence. Richard stood there, watching the two smiling. "Zedd, if you were trying to umm, protect us? Why is it we were able to-" "Because he was unable to know every time we would be together." Kahlan said, wrapping an arm around his waist. "The lakes, small detours when hunting, the-" "Well, glad to hear the news." Zedd interrupted her, with a pat on Richard's shoulder. "I will leave you two to- I'm hungry." he said with a smile as he walked away.

"Mother Confessor, Seeker." A woman's voice came from behind them, causing them to turn. "Sorry to interrupt you two, but we have prepared a meal for you." "Thank you." Kahlan said with a smile as she and Richard walked towards her. "Right this way. My name is Alice. I was asked to look after you both." she said with a smile, her blonde hair blowing freely behind her, as she walked. "We have set up a room for both of you at the Inn, we-" "We will only need one room." Kahlan said, bringing Alice to a stop. "What? Forgive me, Mother Confessor, but I do not understand. You have chosen to take the Seeker as a mate?" her face was confused and angry. "He saved us and you wish to destroy him?" Kahlan raised her head, straightening herself. "No. I have not taken him as my mate." she said calmly. Richard smiled, pulling her closer to him. "She's chosen to be my wife," he said grinning widely at Alice. "I do not understand," she stated looking at the couple.

"I cannot destroy him with my power." Kahlan stated, looking up at Richard. "How is that possible?" "He has a magic that is stronger than mine," Kahlan answered looking back to the young woman before her. "So you two will be married?" "Yes." Richard said beaming even more. "Then I cannot agree to allow you to share one bed. The virtue of The Mother Confessor must be protected." Alice said looking at Richard. "It's nothing to worry about," Kahlan said, looking sternly at the woman. "I see," she said before turning and walking towards their town.

***

Richard sat at the end of the large table, Kahlan on his right, Cara on his left, next to Zedd. Richard stared down at his plate as they ate, thinking about the life they would be able to have now that the rifts had been sealed and The Keeper destroyed. "Are you alright?" Kahlan's soft voice pulled him from his thoughts. He turned, smiling, to the woman he loved. "I'm great," he replied, looking into the blue eyes he loved so much. "I keep thinking about how wonderful our lives will be," he said, bringing a smile to her lips. Kahlan's heart was pounding with desire as she stared into his brown eyes. His smile widened as he saw her hunger for him in her eyes. Slowly, he ran his tongue across his lower lip, drawing her attention. "Richard," she breathed out softly. "We could always leave here, find that room of ours." he said giving her a wink. "You're expected to attend the celebration," she said in a soft tone of anguish. "How could they expect me to stay here, when the Mother Confessor needs me elsewhere?" Kahlan smiled, looking down the table at the staring town's people. Looking back to Richard, her smile faded. "I do not believe we will be getting out of this," she said before taking the fork from her plate.

Richard watched her eat for a few minutes before Cara's foot tapped his leg. "Ouch!" he said softly, turning to her. "What?" her smirk grew to a smile as she leaned closer to him. "Are you going to help us get out of here?" she said looking down the table and back. "If I have to smile any longer, I'm going to pull out my agiels and give myself something to smile about." she stated before looking to Kahlan. "You can escort The Mother Confessor to bed." she said with a smirk. "I do believe you have a powerful point." looking to Kahlan he smiled "You are looking very tired Mother Confessor." his smile faded as he attempted to appear serious. "I believe I am." she said placing her fork down. Standing quickly, he went to Kahlan, helping her out of her chair. "Please excuse us. The Mother Confessor is not feeling very well." he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and turned her towards the door. "Cara, please get the door." "Very well, Lord Rahl." she said as she hurried to the door.

***

The moment their bedroom door was closed behind them, Kahlan pushed him against the wall, pressing herself against him as her lips devoured his. His hands moved over her body, taking in the feel of her curves. He moaned against her lips as she ran her hands under his shirt, feeling his chest flex against her warm hands. The feel of his flesh was fueling her desire. Her heart was pounding so hard, she was sure he could feel it against his chest. Her lips left his, moved over his chin, jaw and down his neck, her tongue occasionally teasing his flesh as she let her mouth explore his skin. His mind began to race as her breath warmed his skin, his hands went to her jacket, unclasping it as fast as he was able.

Pulling off the last of their clothing, Richard turned them. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he pushed her into the wall, his lips taking hold of her neck, sending her head flying back as a moan few from her lips. His hands gently moved over her body, enjoying the feel of her silky flesh. His hands ran over her side, grazing her breast for a few moments before moving down to her waist. "Richard!" she cried out as his lips reached her chest, she could feel the smile cross his lips as he continued to cover her chest with warm wet kisses. His hands moving to her bottom, lifting her higher, giving him better access to her body. Her hands gripped his hair tightly, as his kisses cover her breasts. Her body quivered with her aching need for him. "Richard." she gasped out before pulling his face to her and kissing him.

He stumbled over their discarded clothing as he carried her to the bed. Laying her down gently, he lay over her, his right hand moving over her thigh as his left hand lost itself in her thick hair. His tongue pushed past her lips as he pushed into her.

The sounds of their names from their lover's lips were heard throughout the Inn as they made passionate love all night.

***

1 Month Later:

She stood, staring out at the lake, watching the water rush by, her Mother Confessor's dress flowing behind her in the wind. "Mother Confessor?" She turned towards the voice that had become so familiar. "Yes?" "Have you decided on a dress?" Alice asked, taking a few steps towards Kahlan. "Yes, I am sorry for not telling you sooner. The blue. It's his favorite." she said smiling to herself. "Very well, I will have it sent to your room right away." "Thank you." Kahlan replied, looking back to the water. She stood there, letting her mind wonder. "Kahlan." a smile came to her lips as she heard him speak her name. "You weren't there when I woke up." he said walking to her side. "I'm sorry. I couldn't sit still." he smiled as he stared out at the water. "We get married tomorrow." he said ginning widely at her. "Yes." her voice almost gave out, with her joy. "I never thought this was possible." she said looking into the eyes she loved to get lost in. "Fall in love, get married, be happy." pulling her into his arms, he pressed his lips to her cheek. "Make love long into the night to start a family with someone who loves you." he said into her ear, making her laugh. "Yes, that is something that should be mentioned." she stated with a smile.

"I had this dream last night," Richard said as they sat on a log next to the lake. "We had four children." he smiled widely. "Were we happy?" she asked looking at him "We were very happy. I assume we continued as we are now," he said with a laugh "We had several children. I will never be able to keep my hands off of you." she laughed with him as he pulled her closer to him, trying to keep her warm as the wind blew a chill around them.

***

"Wake up!" Cara said as she entered Kahlan and Richard's room. "Today is the day you ruin your lives. Have to get started." she said walking to the window and letting the light shine in. "Wow, you two should really wear some clothes when you sleep." she said as she walked past the couple in bed. Kahlan laid snuggly in Richard arms, her head in the crook of his neck, her hand slowly running over his bare chest. "Yes, Cara, we will keep that in mind." Richard said, pulling the covers over Kahlan. "Now, get out!" he called before tossing one of the pillows at her. "The old wizard has made it clear you are to go to him now, and allow the Confessor to get ready." Pulling herself closer to him, Kahlan sighed. "Fine." she said before leaning over him and pressing her lips to his. "Tell Zedd, I will be right there." he said pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

"Out!" Cara shouted after a few moments, making Richard and Kahlan, jump slightly. "Alright." he said leaning over the side of the bed and grabbing his clothes from the floor. "I love you." he said as he pulled his pants on. "I love you too." Kahlan said as she leaned into his kiss. "You will see her in a few hours, Lord Rahl." Cara said, holding the door open. "I know. But I'm seeing her now." he said with a smile. With one more kiss, he left the women alone.

***

"It's about time!" Zedd said loudly as Richard walked into his room. "You have to get ready." He said with a slap of his hand on Richard's shoulder. "You're happy this morning." Richard said with a smile. "It's not every day your grandson gets married. To The Mother Confessor, no less." He smiled widely at his grandson. "I was starting to wonder for a while, if you would ever figure it out." He laughed "But you did. Finally." He added before handing Richard some new clothes. "You can't marry The Mother Confessor in those dirty things. You can't marry anybody in them!"

Dressing in silence, Zedd noticed the look on Richard's face. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. Looking up from the floor, Richard smiled. "I'm getting married. To Kahlan. I'm wonderful." He stated before looking to the floor once more. "Zedd, has another Confessor ever married for love?" he asked, still looking down. "Only one other that I know of, and that was long before my life." He answered honestly. "We are very lucky." He said looking up "Not lucky, Richard. Love does not require luck. Just time." He said smiling, "But you are lucky that you found-" "I found the one my heart loves." Richard stated as he straightened himself. "Some girls are worth fighting for, but Kahlan is worth dying for." He said with a smile.

***

"Cara, if you are going to mope around, I can ask Alice to help me." Kahlan stated after Cara lay down on the bed. "I'm helping." She said, closing her eyes. "Yes. I see that." Kahlan replied with a smile. "Help me with this and you can go." She said holding her dress up. "Fine. But, I think you are making a mistake." "You don't like the dress?" Kahlan asked looking into her mirror. "Not the dress. No, I don't. I was talking about getting married." Cara clarified. "Oh, Cara, I know that you don't believe in emotions, but I hope you change your mind. I love Richard. He loves me. It's a beautiful thing." She looked at the Mord-Sith and smiled warmly. "A life without love is no life at all." Rolling her eyes, she helped Kahlan dress in silence.

"You are only grateful to be able to have sex. I don't blame you, it is fun." Cara said as she turned towards the door. "Sex without love is an empty experience." Kahlan said turning towards her "As empty experiences go, it's one of the best. Men aren't necessities, they are luxuries." The Mord-Sith counteracted. Kahlan laughed and took a few steps towards her, "You'll change your mind. I did." With that, she walked past her and through the door.

***

Standing next to Richard, she found herself unable to remove her eyes from his. His smile was as wide as hers as they stood before the town, Zedd and Cara. Holding her hand tightly in his, he promised to love her until he died as she did the same. The ceremony ended with a kiss that made everyone clap as they watched the lovers hold onto each other.

"I love you." Richard said into her ear as they walked past a few people. "I love you too, Richard." She said with a smile before turning to kiss him passionately. "Mother Confessor, I'm sure we are supposed to be discrete." He said, pulling her behind one of the walls, pressing her to the wall and kissing her.

"We should get back." She said before kissing him once more. "You're probably right. Zedd may have already eaten all the food." He said taking her hand and walking out into the crowd. "I'm so happy you agreed to marry me." He said looking at her sincerely. "Not nearly as happy as I am." She said laughing. "Well, I guess we can discuss it further in our room." Her smile widened as they continued through the crowd, greeting their guests.

***

Hours were spent speaking with the people of the town, answering their questions about being able to be together. Richard found he quite enjoyed telling them that he had magic that was more powerful than confession. Kahlan enjoyed watching his face beam all night as he was able to kiss her when he pleased. The crowd would cheer each time as though it were their first kiss.

"Time for you two to head back to you room." Zedd said from behind them. "If you stay here much longer, I'm afraid they will want to hear your stories again." He said with a smile. "Thank you Zedd." Kahlan said before hugging the wizard. "You are most welcome. I am grateful to now have you as a daughter." Kahlan smiled against him. "As am I." she said pulling back to allow Richard a moment with his grandfather. "I always knew you would marry a wonderful woman. I am glad I was right." He said before a laugh. "Congratulations my boy!" "Thanks Zedd. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to take my wife to our room." He said smiling widely.

"This way, my beautiful wife." Richard said as Kahlan took his arm. "As you wish, husband." She said smiling widely. "I do hope we are not expected to leave our room tomorrow." She said, wrapping her arm around his waist, her hand making its way under his shirt. "We won't be leaving this room." He said pulling her to him, her chest flattening against his as he kissed her, both walking sideways through their door, their lips never parting.

Throughout the night, Richard and Kahlan made passionate love to each other, both showing the other how much they loved them.

End!


End file.
